


Goals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: When goals align, everyone wins.





	Goals

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 207: Education, St. Mungo's.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Goals

~

“You’re still here,” Severus said quietly from the door.

Harry raised his head from the pillow to look at him. “You seem surprised.”

Severus walked in, towel about his waist. “I wasn’t sure you’d still be here after my shower.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“Not at all. I just assumed—”

“You assumed last night was a one-off?” Harry stretched, noting the way Severus’ eyes followed the line of his body. “It can be if you prefer.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What are you saying?”

Severus crossed his arms. “Just what are your goals, Potter?”

Harry smiled, sitting up. “Well, as you know, I’m a Healer at St Mungo these days, so I’d like to continue working there, maybe become a specialist in paediatrics. I also enjoy teaching, so medical education could be in my future—”

Severus snorted. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, what are your goals with me?”

“With you?” Harry licked his lips, enjoying the way Severus’ eyes followed the slow movement. “Well, I was hoping we could do more of what we did last night. Maybe even try some new things, go a bit slower? Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but it went by rather quickly.” 

“You want to have sex with me again?”

“That’d be brilliant, yes.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Only if you want, though. It seemed like you enjoyed yourself—”

“Of course I did,” Severus said, voice dark. “I believe I made that clear.” 

“So you don’t routinely come five times every night?” Harry quipped.

Severus’ lips turned up. “Not usually, no. You?”

“Not usually.” Harry leaned back against the headboard. “What are _your_ goals?”

Severus exhaled, his eyes locked on Harry’s. “I believe mine were fulfilled last night.”

“Is that all you wanted?” Harry whispered. “Or is there anything else you’d like to…explore?”

“I can think of a few other activities I’d enjoy trying with you.” Severus’ whisky-smooth voice made Harry shiver. 

“Brilliant. Then why don’t you ditch that towel and come back to bed?”

Severus untied the towel, climbing in. Pressing Harry into the mattress, he murmured, “So, you have some ideas, too?”

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
